Survival Acts
by PreviouslyDead
Summary: How many ways can Cedric survive in the third trial, grouped one shots. Proberly AU cos Cedric won't die...although in some, Harry might.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Survival Acts**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: dont own it**

**Summery: How many ways can Cedric survive in the third trial, grouped one shots. Proberly AU cos Cedric won't die...although in some, Harry might.**

**A/N i had to do it, this i mean, i was looking for some like it cos i watched harry potter gof last night and i dont like the fact that Cedric died. This will contain about five or so chapters about different ways Cedric could have survived.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter one, the dream.**

Being the only surviver from a killing curse sent by Lord Voldermort sometimes had small perks.

One of them being that Harry Potter had dreams. Dreams that foretold the future, dreams that scared him to death until he realised he could stop said dream. Cedric Diggory would not, could not die, not with Harry James Potter on guard.

The secret crush he'd been harbouring for the Hufflepuff had grown into a full blown first love. Ever since he'd first seen Cedric he had liked him, though with no chance of them ever being together.

The butterflies in his stomach were the constant reminder of his feelings, the pain in his heart the constant reminder of how those feelings would never become reality, known among no one apart from Hermione and Ron.

When they entered the maze it was dark, dark enough that when Harry found Cedric, he didn't leave him, he followed, almost stalker-like. Eventually there was a point where he had to reveal himself, protecting Cedric from Krum. It was worth it.

At first Harry tried to get infront of Cedric, to touch the cup, to see of the dream was real, to save him. Then he turned back to help him with the stupid plant. Finally he decided that he could better protect him with Cedric by his side.

Of course Harry Potter did not go with the easier options, he did not tell Cedric, he did not tell Dumbledore. He didn't tell anyone.

When they fell to the floor of the gravyard, a sickening sense of dread filled Harry up, as the words kill the spare were uttered.

Acting purely on impulse, the boy who lived...(and died hehe) threw himself in front of the killing curse.

Harry Potter died with Cedric's tears on his cheek, the flash of a port key as they were yanked back home and a kiss upon his forehead as people started screaming.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**huh, i dont actually like this one but i hope to improve all the others i do.**

**The next chapter is inspired by a story i recently read, a one shot about both Harry and Cedric doing the easy things and hurrying home straight away. I cant remember the story name or the persons name but if anyone reading this read that then please know i did not mean to copy anyhting...you'll understand next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Survival Acts**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: dont own it**

**Summery: How many ways can Cedric survive in the third trial, grouped one shots. Proberly AU cos Cedric won't die...although in some, Harry might.**

**A/N i am bored...and have major blockage with the writing.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter two, the obvious**

"Right," Harry murmered, drawing his wand and looking around "I'm guessin we aren't supposed to be here"

Cedric raised a perfect eyebrow "Ya think?" he muttered sarcasticly "No, really, i'm sure we were supposed to end up in a grave yard...sure!"

Harry glared a little.

"Let's go back then, right?" Harry suggested, Cedric nodded and reached over to grab the cup. Cedric joined him and neither of the boys saw the man entering the weird place from behind them.

They were gone before Lord Voldemort could even suggest a spell, curse or indeed, charm.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**well its what i'd do, but no, harry HAS to explore. anyhow, keep in mind what i mentioned last chapter.**


End file.
